Disney Songs: Zelda Edition Part 3
by tdjloz6496
Summary: Here is part 3 of a remade project from the past. While the title states that there are Disney songs, half of them aren't. All credit goes to its rightful owners. WARNING: Lyrics may sound a bit awkward, and THERE ARE SPOILERS! With that being said, please tell me what you think, and enjoy Hyrule's newest parodies, starring the Champions from Breath of the Wild!
1. For a Moment (Mipha & Sidon)

"For a Moment" (from "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea")

 _The usually calm Mipha is ecstatic to be free once more when Link saves her from Vah Ruta. Meanwhile, Sidon, normally cheery, has a tender moment and reminisces on the life of his older sister._

[MIPHA:]

Okay, get a grip, get a hold of yourself here,

Am I stuck in a dream? Oh, I must pinch myself here

 _(Pinches herself)_ Wait, I'm a ghost, but I feel alright

'Til now, I've been stuck in this beast day and night.

I can't believe I can see Link and more,

To be with him like I used to once before

Out of the beast, not closed up like a clam,

As you see, I am free, here I am.

For a moment, all of me, feeling free and as free as can be,

I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand,

Without stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand.

For a moment, I can feel

Feel the winds blowing 'cross Hyrule field

This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be

For a moment, just one moment, lucky me.

[SIDON:]

If only for one moment, you could share with me all you know.

This fate wouldn't be a mystery,

Oh, why did you have to go?

[MIPHA:]

Everything's newer, and brighter, and bluer, and truer to life than before...

Watch me soar.

For a moment, I can shine, got a grin and some fins that work fine,

The birds here are scared, but I really don't care

If they see a Zora fly high in the air

For a moment, I can feel,

All the dreams I've been dreaming are real,

Wish my brother was here, but, I pray he stays strong

For a moment, just a moment I belong.

[SIDON:]

I will miss you, dear sister

Every moment that I do,

I wish that I could turn back the time

Back to the past just to be with you

[TOGETHER:]

[SIDON:] Turn back time just to be with you.

[MIPHA:] For a moment, just a moment I belong.


	2. What's This (Groose)

What's This? (from "The Nightmare Before Christmas")

 _ **This chapter is the Grooseland scene. It portrays Groose's reaction after he and Link land into the surface.**_

[GROOSE]:

What's this? What's this?

There's color everywhere

What's this?

There's white clouds in the air

What's this?

I can't believe my eyes

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Link, this isn't fair

What's this?

What's this? What's this?

There's something really weird

What's this?

I thought there's nothing here

What's this?

This place is filled with

Little birdies flying

Everything down here is different

And it's absolutely blinding

What is this?

What's this?

There's little creatures running

Their eyes are really black

They're hiding all around

With little bushes on their backs

There's fuzz on every mushroom

Man, I can't believe my eyes

With every touch I feel a warmth

That's coming from inside

Oh, gods

What's _that_?

That creature over there, he's huge

Why he looks so unique, but wait

He's walking and he's bulky and he's hairy

And he looks a little scary

What's _that_?

What's this?

They've got so many trees here for a change

Why, this is new to me

And strange

They're bigger than the ones up on our island

And they're stretching to the high lands

And they're way up in the sky

I'm so confused, I just might die

Just where am I?

Just where am I?

Oh, Link, just tell it to me straight

What's this?

Oh my, what now?

So Zelda is okay

Oh great, this news has made my day

Now then, it's time I get on up and go up there

And show her just how much I care

About her voice, her smile, her long hair… *sigh*

What's this?

You're saying I can't go there

'Cause I'm not the chosen one

You're saying that to steal my girl

And have all of the fun

You envy me, I swear it's true

You must be out your mind

If you think you're the better man

You're absolutely blind

This hair, this bod

Compared to you, I am a god

A god who'll go and save the day

The people here will give me glory, give me fame

I'll give this place right here a name

They'll love it, oh, they'll love it

And I'll have it for my own

They have to know

They need to know

What is the name that I have found?

What is this?

Grooseland, hmm...


	3. YCKaGDD (Daruk & Link)

You Can't Keep a Champion Down ("You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down" from "All Dogs Go to Heaven")

 _Daruk rejoices with his buddy Link after being saved from Vah Rudania._

[DARUK:]

Oh, you can't keep a Champion down

[LINK:]

No sir!

[DARUK:]

No, you can't keep a Champion down

Been through pain and hurt

[LINK:]

Mm hmm

[DARUK:]

I've been through dirt

[LINK:]

That's true

[DARUK:]

It's hard to buy but even I've been stripped of all my worth

[LINK:]

He's right!

[DARUK:]

But look, pal, I'm still around

[LINK:]

Haha!

[DARUK:]

'Cause you can't keep a Champion down!

[LINK:]

Ya can't keep a Champion down

[DARUK:]

No you can't!

[LINK:]

No no no, you can't keep a Champion down

[DARUK:]

I've been up and down

[LINK:]

He's been left and right

[DARUK:]

But through and through I'm never givin' up without a fight

[LINK:]

Even when he's sleeping underground

[DARUK, LINK:]

No ya can't keep a Champion

Can't keep a Champ

I say ya can't keep a Champion down

[LINK:]

In him's the pride of the Goron

[DARUK:]

The height of a mountain

[LINK:]

And even, haha, a fear of dogs

[DARUK:]

Dogs? You see the fierceness of lava

[LINK:]

The strength of a hammer

[DARUK:]

But thankfully, I certainly ain't scared of hogs!

So say Ganon's out of luck

[LINK:]

Ganon's out of luck

[DARUK:]

Haha!

'Cause the Champions have now gone amuck

[DARUK, CHORUS:]

Oh, ya can't keep a Champion down

(No no no no!)

You can't keep a Champion down

(No no no no!)

[LINK:]

Been through thick and thin

[DARUK:]

Been through out and in

[LINK:]

A century of death-

[DARUK:]

But now I'm here and here to win!

So it's time we took back this town

Been through heaven, been through heck

Conquered life and conquered death

Now the only thing to do is go and conquer bacon breath

[DARUK & LINK:]

So, watch out, boys, when we come 'round!

[DARUK, LINK, & CHORUS:]

'Cause you can't keep a Champion

No, ya can't keep a Champ

I say you can't keep a Champion down

You can't keep a Champion down!


	4. How Far I'll Go (Ravio)

How Far I'll Go (from "Moana")

 _In this parody, the traveling merchant known as Ravio sings about his cowardice and how he wishes to be stronger. When Yuga's forces take over, he hears some kind of voice telling him to stop everything, yet he has his doubts._

[RAVIO:]

I've been trying to get into the castle

Just to stop all the hassle, never really knowing why

I wish I could be the perfect hero

But I just end up a zero, no matter how hard I try

Every trail I track, every move I make

Has me going back, making big mistakes

To the place I know, where I hate to go, who I dread to be

There's a voice reaching for destiny, it calls me

And I don't know how far it goes

If my worries, my troubles, my fears stay behind me

Someday I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

I know everybody here in Lorule seems so desperate here in Lorule

Everything used to be fine

I know everybody here in Lorule rather live here with no rule

Than live with Yuga's dark design

If I just take pride, if I just stay strong

We'll be satisfied, we can get along

But the voice inside sings a different song

What is wrong with me?

Hear the voice reaching for destiny? It's deafening

And I don't know how deep it goes

And it seems like it's calling out to me, got me questioning

"But will I know, what's beyond that line, if I cross that line?"

The voice reaching for destiny, it calls me

And I don't know how far it goes

If my worries, my troubles, my fears stay behind me

That day I'll know how far I'll go


	5. We Are One (Urbosa)

We Are One (from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)

 _After being set free from Vah Naboris, Urbosa sings an encouraging song of how all of Hyrule, Link, and she are part of one big family, as well as how she stands by him for eternity._

[URBOSA:]

Seems you have your memories

And your true destiny:

To save this land

And your journey's almost through

But there's so much that you

Don't understand

Yet you see day by day

You should never turn away

When it seems everything's come undone

Keep your head held up high

You are watched by Hylia's eyes

You are more than you are

You are one

Even though I cease to be

You can still count on me

I'm here to stay

Even though we're far apart

I am still in your heart

For all your days

All the others who've left

They're with you even in death

And after your journey is done

Just stand tall and with pride

We will be there by your side

Don't give in, deep within

We are one

We are one, yes we are

We will win and end this war

One family under the sun

We're the wisdom to lead

We're the courage that you need

Through the power of three

We are one


	6. It Feels So Good to be Bad (Yuga)

It Feels So Good to be Bad (from "All Dogs Go to Heaven 2")

 _Yuga sings about his plans to change both Lorule and Hyrule, as well as to make Hilda his own slave._

[YUGA:]

Now I know I've been malicious

Spiteful and a trifle vicious

It's no secret that I've cheated and I've lied

And I've done some double dealing

Scheming, swindling, and stealing

I'm no amateur, but Lorule knows, I try

Hilda's days are ending faster

Soon I'll be the new ringmaster

Who will make her cultivate her darker side

We'll discover wicked things she's never known before

And we'll make great Lorule really rotten to the core

It feels so good to be bad

So delicious to take everything that she had

It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling

To give the princess the worst time she's ever had

It feels so good to be bad

Hilda doesn't know it, but she's in my power!

She doesn't know my evil plans, of course

I promise you that by the darkest hour

I'll have her Triforce!

[MINION:] _[SPOKEN:]_

Boss, why can't I get it for you?

[YUGA:] _[SUNG:]_

'Cause you had your chance and blew it

I entrusted you to do it

But that hero came and took your life away

It's a problem he created

If the power's not located

I'm not naming names, but someone has to pay

[MINION:] _[SPOKEN:]_

Arrrggghhhhh! I could try again boss

[YUGA:] _[SPOKEN:]_

You'll never find it. Only those pure of heart can find it

[MINION:] _[SPOKEN:]_

But I'm pure of heart

[YUGA:] _[SPOKEN:]_

Not anymore. You work for me now.

[YUGA:] _[SUNG:]_

Though he gave me cause to doubt him

There's a special thing about him

That urks me to stalk him every night and day

And when he's faced every creepy crummy thing he knows

He'll see the fears that come when I'm the lowest of the low

It feels so good to be bad

So delightful to take everything that she had

It's so appealing to have the feeling

That what you're doing gets Lorule brewing

And drives all of Hyrule mad

I truly guarantee

It feels so good to be bad

So exciting

[MINION:]

So Inviting

[YUGA:]

So good to be bad!


	7. Where Do I Go From Here (Revali)

Where Do I Go From Here ( _Original & Reprise_ from "Pocahontas 2")

 _After being saved by the hero he despised, Revali rethinks his opinions and channels his inner worries of how he impacted Hyrule for the rest of time._

 _ **Original:**_

[REVALI:]

The time is cold

The fields are bare

Our plan of old has hurt the people everywhere

Four Champions gone

But one survives

A century's sleep

A sleep so deep so he'll come back alive

He does what he must for now

And trusts in this plan

If he's lucky then somehow he just might save this land

But where do I go from here?

This I have wondered since the yesteryears

I wish I'd known before my end drew near

How will I know?

Where do I go from here?

My world has changed before my eyes

I'm sure my home forgot me

As the days went by

This path ahead, I cannot see

It winds and bends but where it ends

Depends, but not on me

In their hearts there is no part of savior I know

Seems as if we've split apart

A long, long time ago

Now where do I go from here?

This I have wondered since the yesteryears

I wish I'd known before my end drew near

How will I know?

Where do I go from here?

 _ **Reprise:**_

In some new place in some new race they've never seen

They might find that I belong someday

And there may even be a bigger dream for me

Waiting there somewhere along the way

Who knows where I go from here?

So many worries, only one thing's clear

I've no more to lose, no more to fear

Though I am gone, I can move on from here


	8. Through Heaven's Eyes (King of Hyrule)

Through Hyrule's Eyes ("Through Heaven's Eyes" from "The Prince of Egypt")

 _After coming so far in his journey to save Hyrule, Link feels like throwing in the towel. Before he can ultimately decide to do so, the King of Hyrule arrives to him and encourages him to keep going._

[KING OF HYRULE:]

A single green leaf in every tree

Though its color brightly shine

Can never see its purpose

In the pattern of the grand design

And the stone that sits on the very top

Of the Eldin's mighty face

Does it think it's more important

Than the stones below its base?

So how can you see what your journey's worth

Or where your future lies?

You can never see through the eyes of man

You must look at your life

Look at your life through Hyrule's eyes

A lake of gold in the desert sand

Is less than a cool fresh spring

And to one lost child, a mother's love

Is greater than the desert king

If Gerudo lost the things they own

Have they truly lost their worth?

Or is it the beginning

Of a new and brighter birth?

So how do you measure the value of man

In wealth or strength or size?

In the foes he's slain or in those he's saved?

The answer will come

The answer will come to those who try

To look at their lives through Hyrule's eyes

And that's why we leave everything to you

There's a lot more to be found

When all you feel is little

Then just take a look around

No life can escape being blown about

By the winds of change and chance

This land's our ballroom, our play, our stage

And we all are here to dance

And we all are here to dance

So how do you judge what a hero's worth

For if he's brave or wise?

You can never see with the eyes of man

Look through Hyrule's eyes

Look at your life

Look at your life

Look at your life through Hyrule's eyes


	9. I Will Always Be With You (Champions)

We Will Always Be With You ("I Will Always Be With You" from "All Dogs Go to Heaven 2")

 _This parody shows the fallen Champions' promise to Link and Zelda after Calamity Ganon's defeat._

[URBOSA:]

We will always be with you

Makes no difference where your fate takes you to

[MIPHA:]

Even if we're apart

We'll be here in your hearts

Though our bodies may be gone

All our souls will still live on

[DARUK:]

We will always be with you

We'll be by your side whatever you do

[REVALI:]

Though our powers may fade

All the mem'rys we made

Are eternal as a star

Now we're part of who you are

[URBOSA & DARUK:]

And we'll hear you in all of the sounds of your laughter

We'll be there to hear your cries 

[REVALI & MIPHA:]

And just know you and I can still see each other

If you look to the skies

[DARUK:]

We will always be with you

[URBOSA & DARUK:]

We are Hylia's angels constant and true

[URBOSA (REVALI):]

When your life gets you down

(Life gets you down)

[MIPHA (DARUK):]

We will turn it around

(Turn it around)

[ALL:]

Our love will see you through

[DARUK & REVALI:]

We will always be there

[URBOSA & MIPHA:]

You'll have us there

[ALL:]

We will always be with you


	10. You're Welcome (Linkle)

You're Welcome (from "Moana")

 _Linkle, being the energetic, self-proclaimed chosen hero she is, expresses her gratitude for being noticed by many citizens. Yet she feels they are thankful for her saving the day._

[LINKLE:]

Ok, ok, I see what's happening here

You see a different hero for a change

You don't even know what to do

It's deplorable

And I will admit it does feel kinda strange

I know that I've got you shook

Yes, it's really me, it's Linkle: take a look!

My compass, it shines just like the sun

And it says that I'm the chosen one

What can I say except you're welcome

For the times I saved the world

Hey, it's okay, it's okay

You're welcome

I'm just an ordinary farmer girl

Hey!

Who saved the forest long, long ago

When she was battling Skull Kid

I did!

When the hour gets dark

Who sent her foes way down below

You're lookin' at her, yo

Oh, also I saved Hylia's sea

You're welcome!

The princess was so fond of me

Also I farmed since age 2

You're welcome!

So Cuccos won't come chasing you

So what can I say except you're welcome

For the hero that I'm meant to be

There's no need to fray, it's okay

You're welcome!

Ha, I guess it's just one way of being me

You're welcome!

You're welcome!

Well, come to think of it

Guys, honestly I can go on and on

I can explain every single phenomenon

The bodies on the ground, oh

That was Linkle just messing around

Crossbows galore

Arrows to the head

Shot a few more, and then boom, they're all dead

What's the lesson

What is the take-away

Don't mess with Linkle when she's on the break-away

And the wind that you feel on your skin

Is a sign of the victories I win

Look where I've been

I make lots of things happen

Look at the enemies run, they're just tippity-tappin'

Well, anyway let me say you're welcome

For the wonderful world you know

Hey, it's okay, it's okay

You're welcome!

And since my work here's done, I gotta go

Hey, it's my day to say you're welcome

I'm leaving for Hyrule Field

I'm saving the day, the day

You're welcome!

'Cause Linkle can do anything she feels

You're welcome!

You're welcome!

And thank you!


End file.
